


Wish You Were Gay

by Remisaurus02



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, F/M, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad boi, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Whump, Wish You Were Gay, Word Sprint, i need a gf, my crush is on a date, mywriteclub is my therapy session, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: W'Kabi's Unrequited crush is left unchecked. But he can't help it if he just kinda wishes the prince was gay, can he?Loosely based on Billie Eilish's Wish you were gay, but they're actually gay.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, T'Challa/W'Kabi (Marvel)





	Wish You Were Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this outta my teenage angsty over my crush being on a date (Not with me obviously). Fingers cross she won't find this or figure out it's her since she's on this site too. Anyway, enjoy :)

T’Challa was his best friend. They had been friends since they were five and King T’Chaka brought him to the border. The two boys had spent the entire meeting chasing each other through the field and making mud pies. The latter had the Prince squeamish over the mess, but that only made it even more fun.

Now it was thirteen years later and the feeling of being his best friend developed into more. eighteen-year-old W'Kabi had lost so much in his rather short life, but one thing that had always been certain was that he had T'Challa.

He could be nothing but supportive when T'Challa started dating Nakia. After all, T'Challa had supported him through everything, from his decision to become a border patrolman to, well, everything. And yet, the longer they were friends, the lonelier W'Kabi felt.

He just wished he was gay.

Eleven blue  _ Heys  _ later, the gray bubble appeared above W'Kabi's wrist. His heart promptly sank.

'Sorry. I am on a date with Nakia. I will text you tonight. 🙂'

_ No! No! No! _

He threw his beads across the room; they scattered across the floor like marbles. 

Did T'Challa not know that he had been in love with him since they were thirteen? Did he not notice how his heart exploded from his chest whenever he gave him that smile? Oh,  _ that smile!  _

Jealousy boiled in him when he thought of Nakia getting him. But even with the fierce emotions he felt, he couldn't fight the butterflies when he thought of T'Challa's smile. 

Why could T'Challa not even be just a little gay? 


End file.
